Fuego
Fuego is an inhabitant of the town of Ruan. When the Lavantar Casino in Ruan reopens after renovations during the Birthday Celebration, Fuego is one of the people who ends up working there. As one of the house's dealers, Fuego is in charge of the poker table. During the time of the ghost sightings in Ruan, one of Fuego's customers gets an amazing lucky streak and promptly pronounces himself a master gambler. Before the customer's gambling can get out of control, however, a group of bracers arrive and challenge him. Upon hearing that the customer, Phelio, accepts the group's challenge, Fuego proposes setting up a 3-bout poker match with each side only being allowed to fold once. His proposal is accepted and the bracers take a moment to decide the turn order while Fuego prepares the match. If Scherazard is part of the group, Estelle is the first one to play against Phelio and manages to bluff her opponent into folding. Olivier is second in line and avoids a loss through a bad hand by folding. Scherazard then plays the final game and manages to change her bad hand into a royal flush of spades by cheating and manipulating the cards without Fuego noticing, resulting in him declaring her the winner. If Agate is part of the group, he's the first one to play and forces Phelio to fold with an intimidating glare, taking even Fuego off guard for a moment. Olivier is second in line and avoids a loss through a bad hand by folding. Estelle brings up the rear and tries for a win by exchanging all her cards. Before Fuego can hand her five new cards, Olivier distracts him by creeping up beside him and blowing in his ear, thoroughly freaking him out for a moment, which Olivier takes advantage of by switching some cards around, resulting in Estelle getting a royal flush of spades. Either way, Fuego declares the bracers the winner and mentions Phelio's winning streak won't continue after this. After the floating city of Liber Ark appears in the sky above Liberl and the Aureole causes all orbments in the kingdom to shut down, the city of Ruan is heavily affected by the shutdown phenomenon, but the casino stays open and Fuego continues working as the poker dealer throughout the orbal crisis. When approached by Estelle, he still recognizes her and, oblivious to the fact that the game was rigged, congratulates her once more on a good match. Unlike his colleague Gunter, who has a rather cynical view of politics, Fuego views the uproar between the supporters of both mayoral candidates on the Langland Bridge with a mere detatched puzzlement, wondering if people are so passionate about the election because they have bets riding on the outcome or something. = Relations = Fuego is an employee of Spiridon. He's also a colleague of Primo, Gunter and Lottelio as well as a temporary colleague of Alund. Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Ruan NPCs